Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to two-stage physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) with downlink control information (DCI) flag and DCI format size indicator.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In many multiple-access communications systems, control information is transmitted by a base station to UEs during a first symbol or group of symbols in a transmission time interval (TTI). But as the length of a TTI is shortened, the processing overhead required for a UE to decode the control information may increase. Transmission of control information may thus be modified to account for such increases in overhead.